


flinders

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: dany needs to relieve some school-inducing stress. jon has the perfect way of doing that.tumblr prompt fill
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	flinders

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey hate this but bleh
> 
> also: I KNOW N O T H I N G ABOUT BOXING OR ANYTHING THIS IS SO INACCURATE IM SORRY PLS IGNORE THEM
> 
> **18: flinders ******

“You’re going to kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you, Dany.”

“Yes you are. You are taking me to an undisclosed secondary location. You're going to kill me and hide my body.”

“I'm you boyfriend - I'd be the first suspect either way. Now open you're eyes.”

With a huff, Dany did as instructed. In front of her  _ was _ a secondary location - but not so much of a warehouse than a makeshift gym.

“You have to get some anger out,” Jon said, sweeping past her. Dany gave him a look to the back of his head.

“What? No I don’t -” she was cut off with a firm glare over his shoulder.

“I can’t keep buying you pencils just for you to break them every study session.”

“It’s therapeutic,” she mumbled. Jon shook his head and walked up to her, wraps in hands. He lifted her on and started wrapping them.

“You direct anger physically. That's fine - you just need an outlet.”

“I  _ don’t _ .”

“Dany.” he held up a slab of wood after completing her wraps. “Punch this.”

“What?”

“Punch this piece of wood.”

“Wh - No!”

“C’mon, you feel so much -”

With a ringing crack, Dany put her full force into a punch. She already knew proper technique, growing up with two older brothers, and her fist broke through almost like it was paper. The pressure that bloomed in her hand flooded into a relieving feeling.

“- Oh. Okay.”

Jon wordlessly picked up another piece. It continued twice more, and when it commenced, they stared at the pile of slabs that had been broken into mere flinders.

“That...that felt much better than pencils.”

**Author's Note:**

> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:  
>  **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
